Missing Piece
by RainbowRabbit
Summary: One-shot. Percy visits Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for the first time. Set after the death of Fred. Written for the Weasley Family Values challenge by imdeadsothere.


**A/N: **A quick one-shot about Percy's first visit to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for the Weasley Family Values challenge by _imdeadsothere_. It was (can't really say fun since the subject is so sad) interesting to write. And, it was my first ever Harry Potter fan fiction. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, or products mentioned. This was written for pure entertainment =)

––––•(-••-)•––––

Percy weaved his way in between the weekend shoppers that crowded the familiar streets of Diagon Ally. At least, his body was still in Diagon Ally; his mind was where it stayed much of the time - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the last place in which the Weasley family had remained whole, just before one of the pieces had been taken away. It had been four months since the Battle of Hogwarts, but it felt like a very short amount of time for him. He could relive the last few moments of fighting alongside his brother with perfect clarity. Despite the severity of the situation, the combination of adrenaline and the joy of his return to the fold had kept him in a state of giddy elation. His high spirits were immediate crushed after-

His train of thought was interrupted when he walked right into an elderly witch who was forced to clutch her bags tightly to keep them from spilling their contents.

"I'm terribly sorry, madam," Percy apologized. She didn't answer, but hurried off in a huff. _You must at least try to get your mind on a different subject, Percy _he told himself, as he continued down the busy street. But it was a lost cause, especially considering he had just arrived at his destination. It would have been very difficult to pass 93 Diagon Alley without stopping to stare curiously at the assortment of loud and colorful products that filled every window space not blocked from view by the equally loud and colorful advertisements. Percy did admire the flashy storefront, but it was mainly to buy more time before setting foot inside.

Never before had he visited Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, since he was trying his best to pretend as though he wasn't a Weasley at all at the time of its opening. After the reconciliation with his family, he hadn't been able to bring himself to go, knowing that Fred wouldn't be there beside his twin. This morning, however, Percy had decided that it was time. Bracing himself, he entered through the shop doors.

Business appeared to be going very well; there were several customers browsing through the shelves and bins. A group of girls were gathered around a cage of what Percy recognized as Pygmy Puffs, but, unlike Ginny's purple one, these were constantly alternating through the entire spectrum of colors. Percy spotted George, covered from head to tow in magenta, waiting on a sandy haired boy who looked no older than seven or eight. Percy leaned against the wall beside a display of Weasleys Wonderous Wands to wait until his brother was finished.

"How about a Canary Cream? That one is always sure to get a laugh. Only seven sickles," he suggested.

"It'll turn anyone into a canary?" the boy asked, reading the label on the package. 'But they will turn back, won't they?"

"Absolutely," George assured him. "We have never sold a Canary Cream where the end user didn't change back to original form in a minute or less after consumption."

"That's good. I really want to give one to my little sister," he said, nodding toward a tired-looking witch who had her hands full with keeping her over-excited toddler from climbing on the shelves, "but if she was stuck with feathers forever, I don't think Mum would ever forgive me."

George chuckled (something that he was less apt to do these days) at the genuine look of fear on the boy's face. "Well, you don't have to worry about that; these are guaranteed not to leave little sisters yellow, feathery, or with the ability to fly. Unless of course, she was already yellow, feathery, or able to fly." George turned towards the door, still smiling, and noticed his older brother listening to the conversation.

"Of course," he started, keeping his eyes on Percy as he spoke, "at the end of the day, a loving family should find everything forgivable."

Percy felt his eyes watering as they stayed locked on his brother's, and for a moment, he could almost fool himself into believing it was actually the eyes of Fred that he was staring into. George broke away first to lead the boy over to the check-out counter, leaving Percy to try to control the wave of feelings. He turned his face skyward, trying to force the tears to drain back inside his skull.

_I miss you Fred, and I would give nearly anything to have you home with us. But even though you're gone…even though a piece of us is missing, I am so grateful that the rest of us are together, and that I am finally back where I belong. _Percy let out a sigh before continuing his silent conversation. _Like they always say, it will take time to heal, but if any family can do it, it will be this one, because in time of test, _this _family is the best._


End file.
